Going Under
by Demon of the Night
Summary: When Raven has a bad vision, it leads her to leave the team and her boyfriend, Beast Boy. Now 6 months later, somethings after the team and the truth of Raven's disappearance comes to light. Everyone must rally to save the city and Raven from herself. R/BB UPDATED
1. Unpleasant Reality

6 months pass since the events of Taking Over Me…

Raven is plagued by nightmares of killing Beast boy. She decides to leave in hopes of keeping Beast boy safe. But, is he really safe without her there to protect him?

Going Under

Chapter 1:

Unpleasant Reality

Darkness.

It should have been more welcoming to her. She was the princess of darkness, afterall. A title which everyone close to her would joke. Yet, here in the darkness where she stood-there was nothing welcoming at all about it.

It was not just the darkness that seemed to itch at her. It was the silence.The dead silence that gnawed away at her being. The combination of the two was what she had feared her whole life.

The emptiness is what clawed its way into her outer shell. This is what she feared most and it was staring back down at her, viciously.

Raven breathed heavily as she took a step forward in the darkness. Calling out, she hoped to receive some answer-any answer, but such a thing was denied. No one responded.

Taking another step, Raven stopped. Her eyes widen as she gazed down at the sight of the only color in the blackness that surrounded her. The liquid seemed to glow as her foot had stepped right in the middle.

Swallowing the best she could, she closed her eyes, instantly recognizing the liquid for what it was - blood.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and immediately sat up. A sense of relief washed over her as she met the new day. Turning, she smiled, lightly and relieved as she found a sleeping Beast boy beside her.

It was like anything another day. Everything was normal.

Lying back down, she paced her own breathing, trying to not let her powers get the best of her. She didn't want to wake Beast boy from his peaceful slumber. However, being relieved was not sitting well with her. Something pulled at her and she couldn't exactly place a finger on it.

"You okay?" a new voice rang in, bringing her from her constant worry.

Raven silently turned to find Beast boy's deep green eyes staring at her. "I didn't know you were awake…"

He smiled as he rolled to his side facing her. "Just woke up," he admitted. "You look like me when I am trying to figure out some math problem."

"Like adding two plus two?" she joked with a flat voice.

He bit his lip, seeming to be a little offended. "You okay?" he asked again, not letting Raven get the best of his self esteem.

She stayed silent. That was a hard question to answer. This was evidently so even after dreaming something entirely bizarre and macabre. She pursed her lips together. "I am," she replied, trying to sound earnest.

Beast boy seemed to take it seriously and smiled, lightly. "I believe you," he replied before sitting up and stretching. "I am going to go and get some tofu ready!"

Raven remained silent as he jumped out of bed, found a shirt, and headed out the door. The gothic beauty closed her eyes for a moment, replaying the dream sequence once more.

"What could it mean?" she questioned to no one in particular. Opening her eyes, she felt a chill run up and down her spine. "Beast boy…"

"If you bring that disgusting dish of cotton tasting food near me," Cyborg glared at his short green skinned friend from the table. "So help me, Raven will be a widow…"

Beast boy paused as he sat at the far end of the table away from the half robot. "Wouldn't she be called a widow if we were _married_?"

"He's getting too smart," Robin noted, jokingly.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. "Guess hanging with Raven has perks for the little vegetable…"

"Friends!" a new voice echoed as a figure floated into the room and twirled around in a circle. "What a glorious day! We must enjoy it by spending many hours at the park!"

Robin placed a hand on his chin. "We have been doing really well with training and there isn't any real trouble to worry about," he began, thinking aloud. "I think that's a great idea, Starfire."

The red haired alien beamed as she clapped her hands together. "Fabulous!" she chimed as she floated over to Robin to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Cyborg snickered at the scene. "Will you two just admit that you have a thing for one another?"

Robin looked down, blushing. Starfire turned to look at the half robot with a confused look on her features. "A thing? As in 'an inanimate object'?" she placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "I don't believe that I comprehend what Cyborg means…"

Robin waved his hand in front of her. "Don't worry about it, Star," he replied, eyeing Cyborg.

Beast boy couldn't help, but let a laugh escape. "Rob has a toaster for Star," he joked with a mouth full of tofu still in his mouth.

Raven paused as she waited outside the door, listening as her friends and her lover laugh and joke. A heavy sigh built up in her chest, releasing itself. A strange feeling had been creeping its way behind her and it was finally catching up. A hand went to her chest as she tried to focus herself, not letting her powers get too out of hand. The dream flashed back through her mind, making her grit her teeth in frustration.

This was bad, she thought as the images of blood beneath her shoe attacked her.

Working up the courage and the self control, Raven walked through the door and greeted her friends as kindly as she could. Starfire beamed as she informed her female friend of the day's plans to escape duty and go to the park.

"Sounds excellent," Raven muttered with great sincerity as she poured hot water into a cup that held a tea bag. "I'm ready whenever everyone else is."

A dead silence filled the room as each Titan gave each other a confused look before returning their gaze to the gothic beauty. Beast boy scratched the back of his neck as he stood up to join his love.

"Um, Rae, I didn't think you went for the park ideas," he reminded her, hesitantly. Any good mood that she showed, he honestly didn't want to ruin. This was a rare occasion that Raven would accept such an offer without any complaint.

Raven turned to face him."Is it a problem that I do want to go, B?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

Immediately fear struck his face. Throwing his hands up, he shook his violently, ready to renounce any claims that had her thinking against the outing. In turn, Raven pushed her lips upward to form a half decent smile. Having Raven willingly go to the park was a sign of her good mood. He had no desire to destroy that mood.

"It's settled then," Raven declared. "We can go to the park at noon."

Starfire exclaimed in joy. "Let us gather at the place of trees and swings!"

Raven remained pensive through out the visit to the park. Sitting beneath a tree, she watched as Cyborg and Beast boy pass a football back and forth. Her purple eyes closed in hopes of gaining at least some moments of meditation before Starfire would find her and drag her somewhere.

Her mind wandered back to the dream and the blood that she had accidently stepped in.

"You seem very neutral today," a voice broke in, bringing her from her thoughts and into reality.

Raven gazed up, somewhat startled. She relaxed when she noticed it was only Robin who spoke. He leaned against the tree, towering over her. When she had looked up, he smiled and sat down beside her, watching his team mates pass the football and tackle one another.

It was now that Raven had noticed the change in Robin. He was older with his face becoming less round. All in all, he looked overly mature than necessary. The gothic beauty let her gaze turn towards Beast boy once more. Beast boy had changed much too in the past six months. Most of that would have to be credited to Raven. Since she had discovered the book Beast boy had written and confessed all their love in the rain, everything had shifted. Beast boy stayed by Raven's side day in and day out. Most of the time, they spent the day in her room. As she would meditate, he would play video games as quietly as possible on a small portable television that Raven had gotten for him. And, as the months past, his maturity increased, along with his height.

"Honestly, do I need an opinion on everything?" Raven inquired, sarcastically.

Robin chuckled. "Usually you wouldn't be able to handle the park for the day," he told her as if trying to remind her on this notion. "Yet, here you are in the shade. And, you seem very peaceful."

"Smart ass," she grumbled.

Robin smirked. "Want to let me know what Beast boy did now?"

You just said I seemed peaceful, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Of course, she decided that dodging Robin would be like dodging fire when walking straight through it. Raven sighed as she shook her head. "I wish it was something Beast boy did…" she trailed off, somewhat forlorn.

This caught the boy wonder's attention. Turning to her, he flashed her look of worry. Raven returned the same look. "Raven?" he urged on with more concern. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong," she answered, looking down. "Very wrong."

"This has nothing to do with Beast boy," Robin replied, watching her carefully. "What about Slade? Or the H.I.V.E?"

She shook her head. "I had this dream," Raven explained, carefully as she turned to watch Beast boy, whom was on the ground laughing with the football. "It was so real and I can't shake it off."

"And, this is only a dream," Robin said with a hint of hope. When Raven didn't respond to agree, he clenched his jaw in concern. "Right?"

"No."

Robin turned his body and eyed Raven, keeping his intense stare on her face. He wasn't in friend mode any longer. Instead, he was the leader asking with overwhelming concern. "What happens in the dream, Raven?"

The gothic beauty stayed silent for a moment. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued to watch her lover as he turned into a wolf and ran towards the far end of the park to get the ball. Her throat went dry, unable to find the words.

"I think it's a premonition," Raven muttered as she felt her chest tighten. By now Beast boy had retrieved the ball and was on his way back towards Cyborg to engage in a tackle. "And, I have a pretty good idea what happens. I really hope that I can stop it, but I'm just not sure anymore."

Robin placed a hang on her shoulder to show his support. "Raven... you can trust me. If you don't want this to get out then I will keep my mouth shut."

Raven's purple eyes pried themselves away from the green Titan to look over at Robin. For the first time in a long time, she let herself feel fear. Her throat went dry and swallowing became a little more difficult. "I think I am going to do something bad," she whispered, keeping her eyes on Robin. "I think that I am going to kill Beast boy..."

Authors Notes:

Hi everyone. It's been a long time. I have returned with some inspiration from some new books that I have recently read. Stephenie Meyer's two books, Twilight and New Moon are two great books that I have recently had the honor of reading. It got me going on writing again and decided on a whim to try a sequel to Taking Over Me, which has been one of my greatest pieces that I have done yet. Going Under will only be determined on how many people review and give their support. I won't write this if no one reads it. While checking this story out, you guys should definately check out my new story on Raven called Imperfection's Weakness. Right now, it's a one shot, but perhaps I will continue it if more people seem to want me to.

I also have some new news. I know alot of you know that my dog had died during the making of Taking Over Me, well I can say that I've grown past that loss. Over the pass year I got custody of a new dog, it's ugly and a boston terrier girl named Cleo. She's a great dog and I am really glad to have her. Also, you guys are always welcomed to email me at or Another piece of information that I am letting out is that I am currently in the process of writing my first novel. Once it's done, I won't really know what to do with it. Maybe I will try, the key word is TRY to get it published. Not planning on it. SO, for now it's just for fun until something serious comes up.

Well, the next chapter will be up soon. Take care.

Peace.


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter 2: Decisions

Raven peered over at Robin with curious eyes.

"What did you just say?" he asked, urging her further.

'He didn't hear me…' Raven thought then shook her head. "Nothing," she quickly stated, hoping that her assumption was correct. "I just need to meditate…"

He stared back at her, hesitant at first. Raven looked away and pressed her palms together. Closing her eyes, she went back into meditation. Robin watched, until finally standing up, rejoined Starfire at the swing set.

As soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps on the soft ground, her eyelids shot up. Her purple eyes watched intensely as Starfire was lightly pushed by Robin on one of the swings. A lump began to form as she took a quick glance at Beast boy.

"Do I really take your life, my love?" she softly spoke. "Or, am I just going crazy…"

Later that night…

Beast boy leaned against the couch cushion. He smiled before turning his head halfway and peering over into the darkness. "They all went to bed, honey… you can stop hiding…"

Raven was never sure if it was some animal instinct that let him know when and where she was hiding or just some empathic bond they had developed. In any case, their routine continued on when after the others would go to bed, the two would spend some time alone in the living room undisturbed and watch television.

Beast boy padded the seat beside him. "You okay?" he asked in concern when Raven seemed hesitant. "You seem a bit off today."

Raven shook her head and smiled to encourage his spirits. Sitting beside him, she laid her head against his shoulder and resisted against her powers. Having the others no where near helped, but it took some time for her to get used to the close contact they now shared.

"I've been fine," she quickly countered, hoping he would see past her lying. "Just preoccupied. Like I told Robin, I just need to meditate."

"Well, did you want to skip the sleep over?" Beast boy offered as he flipped through one channel to the next. "I can sleep in my room tonight if that will help…"

"No!" Raven shouted, a little too urgently. The two jumped at the sudden outburst and Raven could feel her cheeks heat up. The sound of glass breaking echoed in to the air.

The two waited, hoping the others didn't hear the loud crash. Then suddenly, Beast boy chuckled and stood to clean up the lamp that had exploded.

"Let's not get too hasty," he joked as he picked up the glass. "I know I'm hard to resist."

She rolled her eyes as he perked his eyebrows in her direction. Shaking her head, she stood to assist in cleaning up the mess. Once all the pieces were gathered, they returned to their spot on the couch.

"So… anything you want to talk about?" Beast boy asked stealing a glance at Raven before looking back at the television. Raven shook her head slightly. Her eyes wandered to a spot on the carpet while her mind rode to another place.

'_Raven stood silently as she gazed at something in the distance. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned to see Beast boy with an awestruck expression pasted on his green face. _

"_Beast boy…" Raven whispered, softly. "No…"' _

Raven gasped and sat up straight. Beast boy waved a hand in her face, getting her attention instantly.

"Rae? Are you okay?" he questioned with great concern. "You're looking a little pale… more than your normal pale."

Her purple eyes seemed to glisten with moisture; however she did her best to hide. "I've," she began, trying to gain more confidence. "I've been having nightmares lately…"

The green Titan straightened on the couch and leaned closer. He was worried just as he was interested. "Nightmares?" he repeated. "You don't seem like the kind of girl to have nightmares…" Raven opened her mouth to speak, but nothing had come out. Closing it, she turned her head. Beast boy smiled and leaned closer, taking her chin with his hand. "You know what you need?" he asked, cheerfully. She shook her head in response. In a instant, his hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a game cartridge and held it in her view. "You need to have some hours of fun with Rumble 5!"

Raven tilted her head to the side. "Really?" she asked, exasperated at the suggestion. "I'm jumping for joy already…"

"If it's a nightmare that is bothering you," he began, as he plugged the game in and began to play. "You just need to find something to distract you from it so it can pass."

Raven sighed as Beast boy's attention was soon captured by the game. "Easier said than done," she whispered, softly before turning to leave the room.

The sudden movement had captured Beast boy's attention. Abandoning the game, he quickly grabbed Raven's hand to stop her from departing. She half turned to look at him. His face was half hopeful.

"Rae," he began, softly. "I know you hate video games, but would you just like to maybe sit with me for a while and … watch?"

Her face softened. She couldn't resist that puppy dog look in his eyes. Fully turning to meet his gaze, she tried her best to return the smile. Their eyes met for a moment before their lips did. Leaving the video games, Beast boy picked Raven up and began his way back to her room. It was a short distance down the hall, their lips only parted to he could make sure he did not run into anything along the way. While he did, Raven preoccupied herself by kissing the base of his neck. All too soon, the two found themselves in Raven's sheets.

'_Raven took a step towards Beast boy. Her hand lifting to reach for him, however he was too far from her grasp. She looked down to see the blood filling the area around them, becoming a puddle under their feet. _

"_Beast boy," she called again. "No…" _

_His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes widen as he gazed at her in shock._'

Raven sat up straight, gasping in fear. Looking beside her, Beast boy lay under the sheets, peacefully sleeping. Her jaw clenched as she gazed over at the clock. It was only a little past two. Tossing the blanket away, she began to dress herself, thinking over her dream. She looked over at Beast boy once more.

"What does it mean?" she began to wonder. "Why… why do I kill you?" She sat back on the bed, facing the other way. "Has this all been for nothing? Finding you, getting used to being with you? The universe surely can't be this cruel…"

It came to her too quickly. Shaking her head, she retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. Her hands shook, making her usual neat penmanship sloppy and hard to read. Finishing, she folded the paper and wrote Beast boy on it.

Her legs trembled as they tried to move her body from the desk to the door. Looking back at Beast boy, she felt her eyes burn, ready to spill the tears over her cheeks. "I don't know what's going on, Beast boy… but I'm going to find out. Somehow. Please… forgive me for leaving you…"

'To be continued…'

Authors Notes:

Thanks so much for your reviews, folks! I really appreciate it. I've been writing on this site since I was 12 and I feel like I've really grown as a writer. I've been really busy, though. It's sad. I used to be such a active member and now it's bleh. But, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'll get the next one up soon!


	3. Departure

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Departure

_ Dear Beast boy, _

_I am sorry. I really am. _

_There is a force out there, bigger than anything imaginable. It's after me. It's haunting my dreams. So, I must leave to find the answers. I swore to myself to protect you and the rest of the Titans. I meant to keep that promise. This is the only way I know how to do that. Please forgive me. This is the only way. Hopefully one day soon… we'll meet each other again. If not in this life, but in paradise. Love you always. _

_- Raven_

It should have been their happy ending. It was meant to be their happy ending. Who can take away that fabulous dream from the two? Because, as Beast boy stood in front of Raven's desk, bare naked, eyes on the folded paper in front of him, all he could think of was that dream shattering to pieces to the floor at his feet.

His fingers touched the words, tracing them as if trying to convince his eyes that they exist. His eyes welled up with tears that spilled over his cheeks. He was shocked, to say the least as he began to dress himself. Finishing in what seemed to take hours; he clenched the folder paper in his hand and left the room.

"What could this mean?" Starfire inquired as Robin had finished reading the note. Her hand ventured to rest on Robin's shoulder. He didn't meet her gaze. His eyes focused on the words, he shook his head.

"Something's been up," Robin finally observed. "And, I don't like it."

"Are you okay, man?" Cyborg asked in concern as he looked over at Beast boy.

The green Titan sat, slumped over with his gaze to the floor. He shook his head slightly before looking up at his team mate. "She ran away. Instead of staying and letting me know what was going on… she left… how would you feel?"

Before Cyborg could answer, Robin stepped forward. "Raven has always been difficult to get close to. You of all people should know that."

"But, what do we do now?" Cyborg asked, worriedly.

Robin kept his gaze on Beast boy. "It's up to you, Beast boy," he said, firmly. "Raven left this note for you. She left to protect us, but ultimately, it's up to you."

Beast boy's eyes furrowed in, concentrating. "I… she left. She must not want my help," he sighed before getting up. "I don't know…"

The Titans watched as he dragged himself out of the room. Starfire clenched her hands together in worry and turned to Robin. "We must find friend Raven!"

Robin shook his head. "I am not going to follow her unless Beast boy asks," he muttered, sternly.

"So, we're just going to abandon Raven after everything that's happened?" Cyborg demanded, almost angrily. "We can't do that!"

"She left to protect us," Robin reminded him. "So, obviously something has gotten into her skin and afraid that something bad will happen to us. I will respect that wish for her to leave. What I won't do is sit around."

Cyborg took a step back. A smile crept to his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to investigate," he answered. "I want to know what may be coming our way." He turned to the red headed alien beside him. "Starfire, put a tab on Raven. I want to know where she's going."

"But, I thought you said we weren't go follow…" Starfire began to protest.

"Follow, no," Robin shook his head. "That part is up to Beast boy. We can't convince her to come home, but he can. The only part I want is to know where she plans to find the answers she's talking about."

Raven's hands trembled as she sat down in a seat in the far back of the bus. In her own mind, she still could not believe she had left her home and her friends, but most of all Beast boy.

Gazing out the window, she sighed. It looked gloomy out which seemed to match the mood inside of her. As the train sputtered to life and began to roll down the tracks, she felt her eyelids become heavy. Soon, she drifted off to the sleep.

_"It's been a long time, Raven…" a dark voice echoed from behind. _

_Raven shuddered at the feel of a cold hand on her bare shoulder. That voice was unmistakable. She knew it belonged to. The name she wished to erase from her memory. A name belonging to someone she knew quite well and had every intention of forgetting that he even existed. _

_She stood in a dark room with the tall young man hovering beside her. The air was cold and her breathe escaped her lips in a white cloud before disappearing. _

_"Why are you here?" the only question she could think to ask. _

_"To reclaim what is mine, my dear," he whispered into her ear._

Raven awoke with a small gasp. Glancing around, she found she was not in the dark, cold room she had dreamt of for so many nights. Instead, she sat in her seat on the train. People began taking their luggage down.

'We must have arrived,' Raven assumed as she stood up. The effects of the dream still lingered. She could still feel his hand on her shoulder. His voice was still in her ear. Why was he there? She began to wonder. Why him of all people?

Raven shook away her worries as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. It was time to find some answers to some questions that plagued her as dreams. This was the only place she could think to start.

A man stood greeting people as they stood off bus. Raven nodded as she came down the last step. He waved her on with a bright smile. "Hi, welcome to New York City."

Author's note

Oh my lord! It has certainly been a long while since I updated. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. College is a hectic ride. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of taking it a step at a time. In all honestly, I'm not really sure where this is going. However, I didn't know where my past stories were going either. I will try to bring the 4th chapter up as soon as I can while it's still fresh in my mind. I hope you also check out my other stores! : Thanks! Take care and God Bless.


	4. Six Months of Nothing

Chapter 4 - Six Months Of Nothing 

6 Months later...

Robin stood over the panels with a hand over his chin. He scratched at the light stubble that formed. Sighing, he sat down and pondered the events of the last few months.

_'Six months,'_ he thought to himself. 'It's been six months since Raven up and left. And, we are no closer to finding her than to figuring out why she left to begin with.'

In the days following her departure, Starfire was sent on a mission to place a tab on Raven. A few days after, the red headed alien returned looking defeated and forlorn. There was no trace of Raven. Nor any word of her since that night. She looked at every buss station, airport, and train station for any sign of her. She flashed Raven's photo to everyone she came across. However, there was no one that recognized her. It was almost like she evaporated. Perhaps she had, Robin thought. She was, after all, not from this dimension. Perhaps, she figured out a way to travel to another dimension completely since Azareth was destroyed.

Robin let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in the chair. Extending his arms out, he stretched to relieve the heaviness in his joints.

"It's hard to close the day without any word of our friend Raven," Starfire's voice echoed from behind him. Hands touched Robin's shoulders, making him jump slightly. He eased into her embrace and leaned his face against hers.

"Another day," he agreed in defeat. His hand caressed hers as it lay over his chest. "Where's Beast boy?"

It was a typical question between them. One would take the week to personally look after the heart broken changeling. Looking after him had become a daily chore. Since Raven's disappearance, Beast boy spiraled down into a depression so deep none of the Titans seem to have a resolution. A month after, Beast boy resigned from the team, though he stayed in the Tower at Starfire's persistence. That left only Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to defend the city. Being as cautious as he was, Robin recruited help from Aqualad and Kid Flash. The two packed their bags and moved into the Tower as soon as they asked.

"He left early this morning," the alien explained. "I believe he is doing another round of searches."

Robin let out a long sigh. "Raven is long gone," he stated. "Has been. And, at this point, I doubt she is ever coming back."

"But what of this danger, she expressed in her letter to Beast boy?" Starfire asked. It was a question that all the Titans repeated through out the months. Through out their dinner conversations, late night hang outs, and of course – the mission meetings, it was always somehow brought up. And, like always, the question left each and every Titan scratching their head.

Robin had no reply.

"I miss our friends," Starfire began, trying not to sound too depressed. Robin turned to her in the chair. In one quick swoop, he pulled her down into his lap. Starfire leaned into his embrace. It was in these moments, she could let her optimism disintegrate. They were alone. He was her rock.

Robin listened to her soft sobs, his heart breaking for so many things.

The inconsolable alien in his arms.

The way he couldn't comfort her or his best friend.

The undeniable ache felt in each member of the team at the loss of Raven.

And, of course for Raven, herself.

_'Damn you!'_ he thought to himself, mentally picturing himself shaking the life out of the dark empath. _'After everything we've been through! How could you walk out on us? This team needs you!'_

But of course, his own heart ache would need to be set aside. His strength was needed for Starfire, who took Raven's departure just as hard as the changeling. Raven had been her best friend for all intents and purposes. Perhaps, they didn't hang out like most girls did – go to the bar or the mall – talk about boys- that sort of thing. But, they were allies and in their strange way, they bonded. A half demon and an alien.

The spark in Starfire had died a little in the last six months. Robin did his best to keep her spirits up. The hope was flared in the beginning. Raven couldn't have gotten far. But,as the weeks past and then entire months, that hope dissipated. For some, like the alien in front of him, it turned into sadness. For Robin, it turned into anger and bitterness.

"We will find her," he declared in a soft voice. He felt like he sounded like a broken record. "Where ever she went, I won't stop until I find her."

Starfire pulled away from him. Her green eyes met his, searching for the honesty that she heard in those words. With a nod, she leaned forward to kiss him. Robin met her kiss with his own.

_'I will find you, Raven.'_ he thought to himself. The two parted after a long moment. Starfire leaned forward and rested her head against Robin's shoulder._ 'If only I knew where to begin to look...'_

He couldn't recall when he dozed off. He rarely dreamed anymore. If he did, he could never remember them. The next thing he knew, it was morning and Starfire was gone. Leaning forward, he rubbed his eyes. The clock on the dashboard flashed six. A small beep echoed in the room, alerting him of an incoming message. He cracked his neck, anticipating an incoming email from the police station, informing the Titans of some villain on the loose. Instead, it was a email from an unknown email.

Spam was unheard of him his mailbox. The address was only used by the police, the mayor, and other Titans. Not to say that it could never happen, it was still doubtful. He looked at the sender's address, his eyes furrowing.

Rachel Roth

_'Who is that?'_ he wondered as he clicked on the message. Normally, if it was from an unknown sender, the boy wonder would chop it off as an advertisement message and delete it. Whether it was from curiosity or that small glimmer of hope that anything would crack the Raven mystery, he couldn't say. Regardless, he still clicked on the message and his eyes widen at the words that flashed on the screen.

**Boy wonder,**

**Birds of a feather, flock together.**

**Gathering on the post not too far**

**Before the clock tocks four**

**When the daylight has all but gone**

**Ms Roth**

Robin's heart drummed in his chest. "Raven..." 

To be continued... 

Author's Note

I almost let this story die. But, I could never let that happen! I actually had writer's block for the longest time. Sorry about that! I hope this was an interesting chapter. I think I figured out where I want it to go. Sorry it took so long.


	5. The Way You Left Me

Chapter 5 : The Way You Left Me

Beast boy trudged into the tower after yet another long day of searching. He didn't bother to greet his friends as he past by the living room door. He could hear them all cheering on some sports game on TV. The announcer's excited tone about some goal electrocuted the room, sending even more cheers up. He sighed and passed right on by without so much as a whisper to them.

His room was his haven to go when he wanted rest. It was where he spent most of his time when he didn't feel up to socializing. Since he quit the Titans, his spare time doubled. Today though, it wasn't his room he needed. He was only guaranteed a few hours at the most of alone time if he spent them in his room. Sooner or later, one of his former team mates would come by and check in on him. He didn't really mind it. It was nice to know they cared so much to look after him even after he left the team.

No, today, he needed solitude. It was after all, his anniversary.

His room was where he lived to be alone.

It was her room he went to when he needed an escape.

The door slide open with a loud whoosh. He walked into the room and felt the cold air hit him. The familiar room felt strange now without her. She left everything behind. All her books, cloths, and personal items. All of them were where she left them. He sat down on the bed and fell back into the sheets. The smell of her was long gone. Though, he always hoped it would creep back up and hit him. He missed the smell of her lavender shampoo. He missed the look of contentment on her face when they lay side by side after their coupling. He missed the sound of her voice and the touch of her skin.

He missed her.

And, today of all days was just another silly reminder of her absence. It was their first anniversary of being together. A silly Earth ceremony, she would have said. Though inside, she would have been reveling in it as much as he was.

He turned to his side and reached for her pillow. Pulling it close, he looked back in his memories and relived the moments they shared.

Beast boy fell forward, breathing hard from their exertion. Rolling on his back, he stretched his arm out as an invitation for her. Raven rolled toward him and lifted herself up to look at him. Her hair was a mess thanks to his possessive hands. Her cheeks flushed from their activities. She gave him a small smile. The sound of a pop indicated the death of another light bulb. Which was an upgrade to the many lamps, windows, and doors her powers had demolished.

"That was nice," she said, breaking the silence. Her voice held a small hint of satisfaction.

He had to hold back a laugh. Nice was a far cry away from the beginning. They had gotten better. They had been together for a good five months. And, what a great five months that had been. The physical part didn't come right after, but it didn't take long for it to creep up. Beast boy was hesitant to put Raven in such a spot. It surprised him at how forth coming she had been. And, not to mention, how surprisingly okay she was with taking their relationship to that level. It warmed Beast boy's heart to know that she trusted him in that capacity especially considering her unemotional tendencies. On the contrary, Beast boy seemed to bring out so much in her that was rarely seen by the world.

It was behind closed doors, he got to see her smiles and hear her laugh. It was there he got to see how uninhibited she could become. It was there, she was truly his. Only his.

"It was," he agreed as he rubbed the small of her neck. "Do you think we'll ever get sick of it? Of this?" he couldn't help but ask.

Raven pondered that for a moment. A smile crept on her lips. "No."

Beast boy remembered that day like it was the night before. It was a typical Saturday and they were off duty. It was spent between the sheets and in each others arms, conversing while engaging in their sport of passion. He breathed in the pillow and choked back a sob. It didn't smell like her. He knew it wouldn't. Part of him wished it did, so he could remember her. Another part was sort of relieved it didn't, because it wasn't just her smell he longed for. It was her. All of her.

He would never stop looking, he resolved.

Never.

His resolve was what kept him going. He sat at street corners every week, asking people if they had seen her. If they had at least heard of her. He never got much other than they knew she was a Titan.

Was.

He clenched his fists. She up and left. That made him a little angry. Instead of choosing to come forth to him with her troubles, she ran. He wanted to believe it was for a good cause. Raven would never just disappear if it didn't have some deep hidden meaning.

The note she left was vague.

A force greater than anything was after her?

The only way to keep him safe was to leave him?

And, that is exactly what she did. She left. For six long months, he agonized over the reasons. She was gone and each passing day, it was more clear: She was never going to return.

'How could she do this?' he asked himself constantly. 'We were a team! It was me and her against the world!'

Or so he thought.

Sitting up, he shook his head. Raven left for a good reason. He was certain of it. Deciding that time alone was not the best option, Beast boy left the room. He found his former team mates in the kitchen, preparing what appeared to be a late dinner. Starfire was mindlessly stirring a big pot of soup at the stove. Cyborg and Kid Flash sat at the table with a case of beer and a bag of chips open in front of them. They were in deep conversation about the next big NASCAR race.

"Hey Beast boy," a voice broke the conversation. Silence filled the room and every eye was on him. Aqualad appeared from his left, raising his hand in a greeting. "Nice to see you out and about. How are you?"

He cringed. He hated the tones they used for him. It was like they were afraid he was going to melt when he heard the wrong question. He kept his cool and offered a warm smile in return. "Yeah, I was out most of the day."

They all knew what that meant, of course. He could tell by the looks they gave him. Starfire turned back to the stove. "Had you not gone out yesterday as well, Friend Beast boy?" she asked, emphasizing on the word 'out'.

Beast boy scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the table. He took the can of beer Cyborg offered and quickly made a place for himself beside his friends. "Yeah," he answered, hoping that would be the end of the discussion.

To his relief, it was. He listened as his friends carried on their conversation. He offered his input when he felt it was appropriate, but for the most part, observed more than participated. That was how it was now. His friends carried on with their lives while his thoughts would venture back to the dark empath.

He looked over at her spot at the table. It was rarely used anymore. Mostly because he would freak out when anyone would sit there. He pictured her sitting there with her cup in her hands, pretending not to listen. She'd look up when she could feel his gaze on her. A glare would turn into a soft smile. That was their typical exchange when they had the Titan's as an audience.

"I'm heading out everyone," Robin's voice cut in. The boy wonder wiped through the kitchen in a flash. Stopping only to give his beloved a kiss on the cheek.

"Where to?" Starfire asked.

"The docks," he said. "I have a lead on Dr Light. A tip came in about some new experiment he's working on in one of the boats. I'm going to check in on it."

"Well, maybe I should go with you," Aqualad offered. "The sea is my speciality."

Robin regarded him for a second before shaking his head. "I don't want to alert him. This is going to be a observation assignment. I'm not planning on confronting him. I will probably be out most of the night, though." he said, mostly to Starfire, who gave him a worried glance.

"Are you sure you do not require any of our assistance?" she asked as he placed small kiss on her cheek in farewell. "It is no trouble."

"No, I'll be fine," he assured her in a tone that stated the end of the discussion.

Beast boy watched as his former leader hurried out of the door with not so much as a good bye. It wasn't unlike Robin to go off without the rest of the Titans on missions. Beast boy couldn't help but note the urgency in his effort to keep the others away. The two had grown apart in the last few months. Mostly on their view of Raven's whereabouts. Robin was sure that Raven had left the city completely. He was also positive that she was never returning. An opinion that always left Beast boy with a sour taste in his mouth. To think that their leader would be so quick to dismiss their team mate – their friend.

A red light flashed above him. Kid Flash opened his pocket computer to read the alert. "Seems that the the chemical lab has been broken into," he informed them.

Aqualad gave a sigh and sat up. "I'll go get dressed and meet you guys there."

Cyborg downed the rest of his drink before getting up. "Well, so much for dinner!" He gave a glance at Beast boy. "You coming?" he asked with a little ray of hope.

Beast boy shook his head. He wasn't a Titan anymore. This was no longer his job. He watched as his friends left. Sitting in the empty kitchen, he sighed at the realization that he was truly at a loss.

He left the kitchen in hopes of finding the television distraction. Sitting back on the cushions of the couch, he mindlessly flipped through stations, stopping for a moment on one show before continuing on to the next channel. Once he completed a full round and ended back on the station he started, he turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside. It was all for nothing, he thought. The big romantic story of theirs was just a lie. And, it has come to an end.

Beast boy stood up and headed for the big window that looked out at Jump City. The sun was beginning to set and the city lights flickered on almost all at once. Perhaps it was time to put it all behind him. She was gone. And quite possibly would never return. The only thing that gnawed at him was the question of why? Why had she disappeared so suddenly? The cryptic note was his only clue, but it was nothing but short good bye with no explanation.

He bit down on the nail of his thumb. What had troubled Raven so much that she felt the need to leave. Had been the one in trouble, surely she would have turned to the team. He had memorized the note. He read over each line over and over again.

A force that was bigger than her. Something was after her.

He shook his head. No, he thought. She would have told her if she was in trouble. He was sure of it. And the debate had gone on and on in his mind for the last six months.

She left to protect the team.

To protect him.

The burning question stirred in his mind. It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last. Not until he found her. Until he had her body under him again; safe. Until he could smell her sweet aroma and hear her soothing voice. His love. His soul mate.

He placed a hand on the glass, feeling a tear burn in the corner of his eye. "Why did you leave me, Raven?"

"To keep me away from you!" a snarling voice shot from behind.

It happened too fast for Beast boy to register the movements. First there was nothing in the reflection of the glass, then suddenly a face appeared almost out of nowhere. He moved to turn, but it was too late. He never had a chance. He felt the force of the blow on the back of his neck before everything went dark. The image of Raven flashing behind his eyes. Then, there was nothing.

****Author's Notes****

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying really hard to update sooner and trying to add more in the chapters. It's been tough with a new baby and new job, so I am trying to squeeze in stuff when I can. Keep the reviews coming because I like feedback and the positive remarks – tey keep me going!


End file.
